


Dinner

by crescent_gaia



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: An invitation from an unlikely source. Also, everyone's got to eat.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashti (tvashti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/gifts).



> Happy Yule-mas! I've been wanting to write a scene between Debbie and Tess, so thanks for the idea in your letter. I hope you enjoy!

Debbie walked into the restaurant and looked around. It was a slight distraction in the count down to the end of her probation. On the one hand, it helped so she had more than enough time on her hand to plan the next heist. The rest of the girls were wondering if it would ever be done again and she had a small idea of what to do next. Something different, of course, as only her brother was the brilliant idiot to hit up casinos three times in a row. However, Danny was only a small bit of the evening at the moment. 

As she walked up to the host stand, she saw the person she was going to meet at the bar. She took a deep breath – there was no love lost between her and Tess when Danny was alive – but now? Now she would try and get along with the one person in the world who wasn’t a crook that Danny decided to bring into his life. It was the least that she could do, now that Danny was supposedly dead. She walked over and sat down at the empty stool on Tess’ left. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Tess replied. “I heard you pulled off a wonderful job not too long ago.”

“Oh?” Debbie asked casually.

“The boys like to check in now and then,” Tess said. “He would have thought it was a nice job. A bit small, for you, but a good one.”

Debbie smiled. “Thanks… why did you call me to ask about dinner?”

“Mostly to see if you would come. This could be spun as you talking with a person who has criminal connections.” Tess said as the bartender came over to get Debbie’s drink order.

Debbie waited until the bartender went to make the drink. “Could argue that he’s dead and you were never truly involved in his crimes. You were the innocent wife.”

Tess snorted and Debbie couldn’t help chuckling as well. “I know what you mean though.”

“Yeah,” Debbie said. “How are you holding up? Other than the others checking in on you.”

“Surviving,” Tess replied as Debbie’s drink came over. She was about to say more when the host came over to show them to a table in an out of the way corner so they could talk freely. “Mostly I wanted to check in on you. I know you’re probably just biding your time until you can be free as the rest of them to buy what you want.”

Debbie blinked. Sure, she had the money in a different account, safe until her probation was over, but it was just sitting there. She had no clue what she wanted to do with it. As nice as the money was, that wasn’t the true reason for why she did it. That was the why for everyone else. For her, it was revenge. She got it and she felt calm for the first time afterwards. The new heist she was thinking of was just to see if she could do something harder and better than the one before it. “I…I’m not sure what I’m going to do with it. Do you need money?”

Tess smiled. “No, but you’re sweet for asking.” She looked over the menu before deciding what she wanted and setting it aside. “I never thought you liked me that much anyways.”

Debbie debated between being nice and being honest as she glanced over the menu and decided on what she wanted. “I’m happy you gave Danny happiness, but I will admit that I gloated at him when you decided to move on with your life. And I thought you would do it again once the two of you were back together. I’m glad that you stayed until he was the screw up.” She smiled at Tess’ shock. “We had our own way of communicating when I was inside and he was out. Vice versa too. The being estranged was just a smoke screen so we couldn’t be used against each other, especially after Danny got on Benedict’s bad side. But… I’d like to talk about things other than him. Like what you’re doing now.”

“Art curator at a small museum in Chicago,” Tess replied. “I’m only in New York for a few days, in order to assist with getting some pieces, before I head back. Then it’s off to Rome and some other places overseas.” The waiter came over and they put in the order for the meals. “No using me for any heists though.”

Debbie chuckled. “Duly noted. Although, I think I’m out of doing art jobs for the future.”

“Speaking of that… I still think it’s amazing what you pulled off. And how you were able to keep everything from falling apart.”

Debbie grinned. “That wasn’t me. I just knew who to use and we all jelled together. If anything, Lou did more to make sure that we got everything in the end. That was the part that we needed to make sure of. Otherwise… well, we wouldn’t have been able to pay everyone and put the right man in jail.”

Tess sighed. “Danny never liked him.”

“Danny never liked any of the guys I brought home.” Debbie shrugged. “But he’s in jail, I’m not, and I’m more than happy about that. Plus, he won’t think of revenge. It’s not in him. Might grow but… I can take him. Or Lou will hide his body and nobody will ever speak of him again.”

Tess grinned.

“I know, it reminds you of him and Rusty,” Debbie said before Tess could. “Maybe we’re both like that. We know our good friends and siblings from another parent so we make sure that they stick around for as long as they want to stick around for.”

“Exactly,” Tess said as their salads came. They ate in silence for a while before Debbie started asking Tess more about her new job. It gave Debbie ideas of what she might want to do next, like going back to school, and the two ate in silence when the meal came. After it was all done and Debbie happily paid, they made sure they exchanged email addresses. With a date set for when Tess would be back in from overseas set for another dinner, Debbie walked home. For the first time since the heist was done, she felt content and more that she was on the right path than anything else.


End file.
